The present invention relates to a formulation for treating fungal infections. More specifically, this formulation is a topical formulation for use on fingernails and toenails.
Many people have fingernails or toenails with fungus underneath. Still others have nails that are extremely thick even approaching approximately 1 inch in thickness. Still others have yellowed or discolored nails. Some have combinations of the above-mentioned conditions.
Some medications available for treating these unsightly conditions are not able to kill fungal infections underneath the nail because they are not able to penetrate the nail. Still other medications cause the nail to become brittle. In addition, other medications simply do not work. Therefore, many people are unable to remove these unsightly conditions.
In order to overcome the disadvantages of medications currently available, a formulation that is able to penetrate the nail to kill fungus without permanently damaging the nail is needed. This formulation should be able to be applied topically.